Demon Boots
by Unnoticeable Person
Summary: In Black Magic Sanction Rachel gets drugged by Brooke. Al dropped her and Rachel noticed his 18th century boots. She thought she would get him some sexy guy boots from this century. This is a story of what might happen if she went with that idea.


I do not own anything. Al and Rachel and the Hollows world are the creations of the awesome Kim Harrison. I make absolutely no profit off this fan fiction. This is purely for enjoyment only.

It's been a while since the last time I was able to enter a mall without something being thrown at me. It's good to not be shunned. Being at a human mall just doesn't compare to being at a witch mall. At a human mall the signs for the stores are so vague and ordinary. At a witch mall the signs are practically alive. You see colors popping out and moving, hypnotizing you to step inside and buy something. It makes me feel at home.

I sighed.

I was at the mall searching for Winter Solstice gifts for Ivy and Jenks. It's only a week away. Of course, stupid me had to wait until the last minute to get them a present. Ivy is very difficult to buy a present for. I mean when you're rich what don't you have? I decided to go for something funny. I got her the newest _Dracula_ movecomplete with plastic fangs.

Jenks isn't a walk in the park either to buy a present for. He's a pixy. What do I buy a pixy? Barbie's dream house? Somehow I don't think he's a fan of Barbie. Then I saw something on a display window. I smiled. It was a remote control car. It looked like a mini-version of mine, a red convertible, batteries included. I'm sure he'll like it. I can tell he's always wanted to drive my car but couldn't because he was too small.

Just when I was about to exit the mall something caught my eye. Boots. Men's boots. I remember when I was shot with a very potent drug by Brooke that I was going to buy Al new boots. I don't know why I'm thinking it know though. I mean I was stoned out of my mind to ever think it in the first place, but now…Damn. I don't even know why I'm even considering buying them. Maybe Ivy has been slipping me brimstone again. I kept looking at them intently. They were shiny and practically had a sign saying "Buy them". I probably stood there a good ten minutes just looking at the boots when someone came over and asked if I needed help. Hell, I probably did need some help, but the kind where someone straps you to a chair and asks, "Are you out of your mind?"

I walked out of the mall with one more bag then I thought I would have.

It was Solstice morning. I knew this by the dozens of pixies that attacked me screaming "It's Solstice morning Ms. Morgan!" I dragged myself out of bed downstairs to see Ivy looking hungrily at the presents. Better the presents then me.

"Happy Winter Solstice Ivy," I said with a yawn the size of Texas.

"Happy Winter Solstice Rachel," she said in her usual calm tone.

I looked around and couldn't find Jenks.

"Where's Jenks?" I asked Ivy.

"He's rounding up all his kids. You know how they are on Solstice morning."

I yawned again. "Yeah, their wakes up calls get worse every year." I said tiredly.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"What's unfair is I practically get a blow horn shoved in my ear and you look like you just woke up from a massage. How come you don't get the same treatment as I do?" I whined.

"Because if they do all I have to do is show them my fangs and they'll leave me alone." She smiled showing a hint of fang for emphasis.

"Maybe I could wear my caps to sleep," I pondered.

"Caps are nothing compared to the real thing Rachel."

I remembered Kisten and shivered. Damn right. Nothing's the same as real vamp fangs.

Finally Jenks came down, looking exhausted.

"Happy Solstice morning Jenks" I said.

"Morning Rache" he said back.

Since Ivy was the first one down she opened hers first.

She opened my present and smiled.

"Thank you Rachel, you know I really don't have the most recent one and these", she held up the plastic fangs, "Didn't I just tell you that fakes don't measure up to the real thing?"

I laughed.

She opened Jenks present. It was a red cape. Jenks said, "I chose red because if you get blood on it it'll blend in." Ivy gave him a sharp look while I had to try and contain my laugh.

My turn was next. I opened Ivy's delicately wrapped box, the paper alone probably costs more than some of my cloths, and stared. It was a wand. I always would see the wands at the shops and drool. I couldn't afford them, even if I sold my soul. And here was one right in front of me, and a pretty good one by the look of it. I hugged Ivy; she froze at first but hugged me back a moment later.

"Thanks Ivy" I said.

Then I opened Jenks's present. It was in a small box, big enough to hold a ring or coin. It was a white ring. But when I touched it the top turned orange. What the? Now it turned turquoise. Jenks started laughing. Then it was like a light bulb went on in my head. A mood ring. Jenks got me a mood ring. I shook my head. I should've known.

"I got it for ya 'cause you never know what you're feeling," he said with a smile.

I reddened and Jenks laughed again. I reddened even more when I saw I was still holding the ring and saw it turn pink with my embarrassment.

"Gee thanks Jenks," I said and gave him a look to shut up.

Now it was Jenks turn. He went at Ivy's present first. It was in a rectangular box. It was about a foot large. He ripped through the paper with his toothpick sword and stopped when he saw what it was. It was honey. But honey that Ivy bought was probably the purest honey you could ever buy, almost directly from the hive. You could see Jenks making his own pool of drool. It's official. Ivy buys the best presents ever. I don't even care that my present doesn't even begin to compare to hers. Hell, it was the same thing with me with the wand she got me.

Jenks finally tore himself away from the honey and opened my present. He smiled. It wasn't the "I will worship you forever" look he gave the honey, but it was still satisfying to see that he liked my gift.

"I can modify it so I can control it like a regular car instead of using the remote" he said excitedly.

He turned to me, smiled, and said, "Thanks Rache". I swear he could've made Antarctica melt with that smile.

After we got through with the present's Ivy had some errand to run. She will never tell me but she's hinted that the vampires have sort of a Winter Solstice party. Probably when they get all the people they can to bite and have a feast. I don't know much about it and I want to keep it that way.

Jenks is asleep after calming all his kids down for about the tenth time. He needs it to considering this is his first Winter Solstice without Matalina since she died. He tries to put on a happy face but I can still tell how he misses her terribly.

It's really quiet right now with just me here in my room. I looked in my closet and I see a wrapped green present.

I sighed.

The boots.

Yes, I wrapped them, so sue me. It would look suspicious with a pair of men's boots in the house right? Even I realize I'm in denial. Okay, maybe I do want to give them to the stupid demon. There. The first step is admitting I have a problem. The second step is deal with it. I don't want to take that second step.

I looked outside my window. Damn. Sundown. The time to do it is now or never. Never seemed like a very tempting option but I bought the damn boots might as well give them to him.

I wonder what demons do on the Winter Solstice. Demons don't give something for nothing. They probably see this as a pointless holiday. On second thought they'll have a party. They have parties for every mundane thing you can think of. Hell, if someone got a new hair cut they would throw a damn party.

I called him.

Half of me was hoping he was there to pick up the phone and the other half was praying he wasn't there so I can just forget about giving him the boots.

He picked up on the second ring.

He growled, "_This better be good or I'll-"_He paused seeing who it was and said in a lighter tone, "_Itchy-witch?_ " he sounded pleasantly surprised. Not good. Maybe I should've just left this alone. Too late now.

I concentrated on the line and thought, _"Why aren't you at a party?"_

"_I can find other things to do then go to a boring party."_

I tried hard not to laugh. Al loved parties. It was one of the times where he got to show off saying how great he is. The only thing that would stop him from going to one is if he weren't invited. Since I'm at home and Pierce is on loan to Newt Al has nothing great to show them so they didn't invite him. I swear the demons are worse than high school kids. Instead of who has the best car it's who has the best familiar, instead of who has the best grades it's who the best at selling familiars is. They act very immature for being over 5,000-year-old demons.

"_What is the reason you called me, Itchy witch? It's Thursday. Please tell me the coven is on you again and you will come here immediately before you could blink"_ he said excitedly.

"_No Al. I, uh, want you to come over here for a second. I have something to give you."_

He jumped right after I finished the sentence. He materialized right in front of me, eyes filled with hidden interest.

"You said you have something for me, Itchy-witch? " He asked in an indifferent tone.

He couldn't fool me though. I knew him to well and could see he was very interested in what I have to give him.

I extended my hand and waited for him to take it.

He looked at it for a moment as if something would jump out of it. When nothing happened, he took it. He looked at me for an explanation. He looked really confused, like he's never been given a present before, let alone from me.

I looked him straight into his goat-slitted eyes and told him, "Happy Winter Solstice".

His eyes blinked in recognition, and I could've sworn he smiled before he vanished in a coat of ever-after.

That was out of character for him. I was expecting him laughing on the floor of the mere thought of giving him a present, or maybe saying something like, him saying, "Only one?" I was even expecting the normal pervert comment he likes to say to me like, "I would much rather another present from you ,one that's not wrapped up", but not in a million lifetimes did I think he would just disappear without saying a word. Makes me wonder what the hell he's thinking right now, I shivered. On second thought, I never want to know what he's thinking. Ever.

Al POV

Here I was, sitting on my luxurious chair, angry that those sods didn't invite me to their little soirée. "You're nothing without your little red-haired whore" they said. Ha, she's the one who's nothing without me. She's probably having her own little party over there on the other side with the pixy and infuriating vamp. She doesn't even care about the trouble she causes me. I keep asking myself if my itchy-witch is worth all the hassle. I remember when she was making a deal with Nick and saw her reaction when he took the bait. If her reaction was like that from just a miniscule bluff imagine when she hits the big leagues. My skin tingled just at the mere thought of it. Oh yes, she will be bloody worth it alright. No matter how much she denies it she is as close to a demon anyone can get and she will come to me eventually, whether she realizes that or not doesn't matter. All I need is time, and being a demon time is never a problem. And I'm more patient then most.

Interrupting my reverie, I hear my line ring. Why the bloody hell would anyone call me right now? To rub not getting invited to the party in my face?

I picked up the line and growl, "_This better be good or I'll-"_I stopped and was very surprised to find the caller was my itchy-witch.

She asked me, _"Why aren't you at a party?"_ Damn. She really is getting used to the ever-after to know about the Winter Solstice party. She could've picked anything else to start the conversation with but of course she starts off with the source of my problems. That's my itchy-witch for you. She can annoy the bloody hell out of people without even trying.

Without voicing any irritation I said, _"I can find other things to do then go to a boring party."_

Through the line I could tell she found amusement with something but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. Why would she call me on a Thursday though? Maybe she got into some trouble again. That wouldn't surprise me in the least. She attracts trouble the way pollen attracts bees. If her shunning is still in effect though it means I win the bet. I smiled. Maybe that's why she sounds so nervous.

I asked,_ "What is the reason you called me, Itchy witch? It's Thursday. Please tell me the coven is on you again and you will come here immediately before you could blink"_.

It took her a second to reply and when she did she sounded hesitant like telling me would be a mistake._ "No Al. I, uh, want you to come over here for a second. I have something to give you."_

I didn't even think. I just jumped. Is this the day when she'll finally come to me tonight? What does she have to give me? A million different thoughts shot to my head with my itchy-witch and me. Doing things that may not even be legal in some states. I was half-expecting her to be in a green bow and nothing else, but no.

She was standing in her kitchen. She had her black jeans and "STAFF" t-shirt on, her hair, as usual, in a wild mess. "You said you have something for me, Itchy-witch? " I asked in an indifferent tone, trying to hide my curiosity.

She extended her arm and in her hand was a green-wrapped box. She wanted to give this to me? I looked at it to see if she spelled it to blow up when close to my proximity, but no, my itchy-witch isn't that stupid. I didn't know what to say, and for me that's saying something.

I looked at her for an explanation. She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Happy Winter Solstice". I blinked and realized she was giving me a Solstice gift.

I don't even remember the last time anyone has given me a present without any strings attached. I smiled and vanished into the ever-after.

I tore the package like an animal ripping apart flesh off its prey. I looked at the card. It said, "You need boots from this century" in Rachel's handwriting. I smiled. She did know that I could just materialize them if a really wished to right? I saw that they looked very expensive. Well look at that. My itch-witch got me boots that cost her quite the pretty penny. I know from the look of her own attire that she needs the money more than she needs to spend on some boots for me.

They were about a size eleven and I was surprised to say the least that I didn't have to shape my feet to the size of the boots. They were a perfect fit. How did Rachel know what size of shoe I was? Probably from kicking her so much before I guess she found an estimate based on the imprint it made on her stomach. Makes me want to see if she knows the size of another appendage….. I stopped myself from thinking about that, at least for now, and concentrated on the boots. They felt great to, just as I'm sure she will. Damn it back to the turn. How can the most simple, unexpected things she does get such strong reactions from me? She's annoying as all hell, dumb as a rock in ley line magic, and terribly as stubborn as a mule. I looked at the boots on my feet and rethought that evaluation. She has those traits but she is also powerful, clever, and she trusts those who earn it. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud but my itchy-witch is the best thing anyone could give me. She really does resemble the color gray, balancing needs and desires.

I wish she would spend more time in the ever-after though. It gets so unbearably boring around here and the parties don't help much with that. I chuckled as a remember Rachel at one of the parties I made her go to, saying it was "a field trip." I made her wear a green dress to match my suit with little golden hoop earrings with a green necklace. She told me she looked like an accessory for me. I didn't bother to correct her. She was a star with the demons. They watched her like she was a very rare piece of meat. One of them was even so bold as to actually try to do a love curse on her. Of course the necklace I gave her made the curse useless. It still pissed me off that someone would even try it. Apparently my itchy-witch thought so to when she over-heated her wine and threw it at the demon, making him screech higher than a banshee. I had to try hard not to laugh at that, or else the other demons might have thought I condoned that type of behavior, for appearances sake. I remember shaking my head at the demon for being so foolish and lacking finesse. I really didn't blame her for doing it, I almost applauded actually. But the demon on the other hand was furious and embarrassed. It's a great feat to get a demon embarrassed, but I guess you can expect anything from my itchy-witch. It looked like they were about to kill each other so reluctantly I stepped in and dragged Rachel back to my rooms. To tell you the truth I don't know who's life I saved at the party, Rachel's or the demon's.

As I stood there in the boots I have a thought. What If I give her something? After all demons don't give something for nothing and Rachel is as close to a demon as anyone can get. I wonder what I should give her. Nick wrapped up with a bow on his head saying "please beat me to death" on it? Somehow I don't see her liking that, although lately she hasn't said anything when I mention selling Nick to buy her a room. She just says "I don't want a room in the ever-after." She never says anything about not selling the little wizard. No, I should buy her something she can wear, and when she wears it she will think of me. I smiled devilishly at that thought. Indeed, Rachel thinking about me would be most stupendous. I licked my lips just at the possible outcome this would bring.

I was at the demon mall and headed straight to the jewelry store. I may not be as rich as I used to be but I think I can manage something not-so-extravagant and still make Rachel look stunning. I browsed through the cases to look for something that would be doable. My specialty is finding something to my liking and taking it no matter what obstacle may stand in my way. Then I saw one that caught my eye, not an easy thing to accomplish, and stopped to examine it. It was a necklace with a green stone, but when it hit the sunlight it had flecks of red in it. Just like my itchy-witch. Her eyes are green, but inside her runs demon blood, red. Perfect. If was affordable to. I bought it and left.

I can't wait to see the look on her face when she receives it. Either approval or disgust I'm sure it's bound to be priceless. I'm going to give it to her when she comes to the ever-after Saturday. I don't want her to leave. I want to actually see her reaction and relish in every moment of it.

It was finally Saturday. You'd think it'd been millennia. I dressed in my trademark coat complete with smoked glasses. After a moment's thought I decided to put on the new boots. I checked myself in the mirror, flawless as usual. I jumped to pick her up.

Rachel POV

"Ready to go, itchy-witch?" Al asked as I stepped off the church with my ley-line equipment.

"Does it matter?" I asked bitterly.

He said simply, "No, itchy-witch, it doesn't. We made a deal remember?"

"Every Saturday I remember, Al."

He clapped his hands and said, "Quite right!"

He extended his hand, gloves gone and waited for me to take it. No, demanding is more describing what he's doing.

Despite me bitching at him he still seems to be in a chipper mood. I looked down and saw that he was wearing the boots I gave him. I tried to keep my face neutral but I could still feel the blush creep up my face. Why's he wearing the boots? I could tell he saw my reaction to his choice of footwear by the smile the size of the Nile River on his face. I put my hand in his and felt a zing. Like little tiny pinpricks surrounding my hand. This always happens when Al and I touch. Must be a demon thing.

Before I could put a protective bubble around my thoughts Al did it for me. Controlling bastard. But then I felt his emotions. They were very overwhelming. Excitement. Anxiousness. Impatient. I've never felt Al have so much emotion especially kinds that don't involved being bitter. Crap on toast. What the hell is he planning? The last time he was planning something I ended up his familiar.

Suddenly I was in his library. I relaxed a little. The last time we were in his library he made me some tasty grilled cheese sandwiches. If he was going to beat me to a pulp I think he would've sent us to the work room. No need to risk damage to his precious books.

"Al?" I asked hesitantly.

He was still holding my hand. When I noticed he let go.

"Yes, itchy-witch?" He asked with a spark of contained excitement in his eyes.

"What are we doing here?" Al looked at me as if I was Newt crazy.

He said in a fake concerned tone, "Why Rachel, I thought we have just established this. You come to the ever-after as my student every Saturday."

Now I was starting to get angry. "In your library smartass." I smirked. "Did Pierce make a mess again?" I asked in a taunting voice. Al put on a forced smile. Maybe I do love annoying people too much.

Al's smile became real again as he said, "No, itchy-witch. As a matter of fact our mutual pain in the bloody arse is with our favorite female demon Newt. Last time I heard from him he was getting whipped in the back every time she loses her memory. He's like her personal stress ball. A demon therapy tool as you would call it."

We both laughed at that. No wonder no one gave him a second thought when they buried him alive. He's more annoying than a door-to-door salesman.

"Take a seat, itchy-witch. You must be hungry. I'll make the grilled cheese sandwiches you like so much." He smiled like the cocky bastard he was. Then he leered at me and said, "Or perhaps you're feeling like something rather sweet. Something like a cake Rachel?"

I blushed like a teenager thinking about her first kiss. Damn it back to the turn! Will he ever let that go?

"Grilled cheese is fine" I said directly to his smiling face. Why the hell is he so happy? Did he have a little too much brimstone?

"Very well" he said and turned to cook them.

With his back turned I looked at him. He had a strong back to give off an air of confidence, the frock coat to look elegant and to top it all off the gloves and glasses to make him look mysterious. All in all he looked good. I practically had to slap myself to even stop thinking those thoughts. Al acting happy, me being attracted to Al, maybe there's something in the air for making us act differently. I looked at the mood ring Jenks gave me and saw a light red. Okay, maybe I just don't like to fess up to my own feelings, especially with a certain demon. Crap on toast, when did things get so screwed up? I really don't want to think about that question and thank God I don't have to when I hear Al say in a perfect French accent, "Bon appetite Rachel."

"Is there any languages that you don't know?" I asked curiously.

"No Rachel, I know them all." Then he leaned closer and whispered, "And I can say them anytime, anywhere, anyplace," his voice dropped lower," in any position."

I shivered reflexively. Pleased with my reaction he sat back and ate. I followed his example. I bit back a moan. That would've gotten me to a place I did not want to go with Al. Damn him and his delicious grilled cheese sandwiches. I ate enthusiastically at the sandwich. I could see Al watching for my reaction for his cooking. He seemed satisfied of what he saw.

I searched for something to wash it down, seeing nothing until a bottle appears out of thin air in Al's hand along with two glasses. I swear I will never get used to that. I looked at Al to explain the wine.

"Alcohol is the only drink in the ever-after that isn't putrid." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. I could believe that. He gave me the glass and poured the wine in both glasses.

"Don't worry about your pesky little allergy this wine is good for you."

It's really funny when alcohol is actually good for you. I'm surprised that he even knows about the allergy. Of course you could never underestimate Al and his infinite supply of knowledge. Not to mention all the things Nick told him. He could know my social security number for all I know. I wouldn't put it past Nick. Not anymore.

I eyed the glass wearily. Well everything drink-related really is horrible in the ever-after so….Oh what the hell. I'm in the ever-after might as well get the whole experience. I drank a sip of the wine. He was right. It tasted great. It hardly had the taint of burnt amber at all. It had the distinct taste of fresh cherries.

"Mmmm" I said after I drank the whole glass. I looked up and saw that the bottle was already finished. Damn. I wanted more.

"The wine is to your tastes Rachel?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

I licked my lips to get the last drops off them. Al followed the movement hungrily. "That was the best wine I've ever tasted from either side of the lines." He nodded like that was the only answer you would ever expect to hear about the wine. I hesitated then decided what the hell and asked him, "Do you have anymore?"

He laughed and said, "As fun as you are drunk we don't need you like that right now, although I'm glad you're so fond of the wine."

I wondered why the hell he brought me here in the first place, it's a nice and comfortable atmosphere right now but I don't trust it. Al looked so relaxed…..content almost. He brought his eyes up to meet mine and I saw something I couldn't interpret.

He suddenly spoke to me saying, "Rachel, I have something for you."

I put up my hands in front of my face defensively out of reflex and removed them as nothing came at me. Al stood there with a frown on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rachel" he said in a serious voice.

Then he turned to his light, carefree, British self again and said, "Well at least not today."

His mood swings are worse them a pregnant woman's. You could never tell where he's going with his emotions. Maybe I should give _him _the mood ring. He obviously needs it more than I do.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper. He extended his hand and gestured for me to take it. I took it, confused, and looked at Al with my what-the-hell face. He sighed.

"In compensation for the boots you gave me Rachel. Demons don't give anything without expecting something in return." He said this like I should know that already. I did but there was one thing he was forgetting. I guess I have to keep reminding him this.

"But I'm not a demon." I said for about the billionth time.

He looked at me intently and said, "Are you so sure anymore? Do I even have to read the list of similarities to you? Fine, I'll just give you the top three. 1. You can kindle demon magic. 2. You do reckless and dangerous things because you need a challenge or you'll die of boredom. 3. You will have kids that will be bloody demons!"

He sounded so exasperated. When he put it like that it really is sad how much I do have in common with demons. He didn't even mention the fact that I could be summoned. He made his point. I may not like it but I have to see that I'm not a witch, not really. The list of similarities is bigger than the list of differences between the demons and I. I summoned up my courage and opened the box. I stood there utterly shocked. I stood so frozen I could've been a professional mime. I could feel Al's eyes on me but I didn't care as I stood there and looked at the beautiful stone. It matched my eyes perfectly and when the light hit it you could see flecks of red. It went well together somehow, the green and red, two opposite colors residing in the same stone. I realized with a start that this stone symbolizes me perfectly. My eyes are green on the outside that's all you see, but when you look closer you could see that I'm more then I appear, part demon. The red hidden, but only exposed to the light it reveals itself to the surface. You see the real beauty, the beauty that you couldn't see because it was hidden. I looked at Al again. He really thought about this didn't he? All I gave him were some boots, but this….this had real meaning. I would've never expected something like this from Al.

I smiled, showing how much his present really meant to me.

"Can you put it on?" I asked as I turned and lifted a bird's nest called my hair away so he can have better access to put the necklace on.

He strides closer to me and took the necklace from me. I left the tiny box on the table. He started to put the necklace around my neck when his fingers brushed my skin and again I felt that zing of power, except now I felt it all over my body. He snaps the necklace in place and steps back. He looks at me hungrily. I guess he felt it to. I looked at a mirror that appeared out of nowhere.

I turned back to him and said truthfully, "Thank you, Al. this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He looked me up and down, evaluating me inch by inch, picturing every possible angle and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I couldn't agree more, itch-witch." Something tells me he wasn't referring to the jewelry. I blushed as I saw him looking at me with such raw lust in his eyes.

I don't know what made me say it, but damn me back to the turn when I said to him, "I think I want that cake now, Al."

AN:

There you have it. My first posted fan fiction. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
